The Last Voice
by Andrea Beuficy
Summary: The yellow orbs followed her in the darkness. Steadily. Until the day she gave in. Sisterfic. Rated T for self-abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Andrea Beuficy

Genre: Family/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: Sam & Dean have little sister. And she's dying. Sisfic, don't like don't read. R&R please, first fanfic.

Mary Winchester rocked her 6 months old daughter back and forth to keep her from crying. She gently brushed her finger on the baby's soft cheek while her mouth whispering loving words in order to soothe the crying infant. Mary's blonde hair tangled to her side, she quickly tucked it back behind her ear, still mouthing to the crying daughter in her arms.

"Mommy?" The 6 years old Dean peeked behind the door. He stared at her wide-eyed with no sign of tiredness. Dean's sandy blond hair was a mess above his head.

"Dean? Come on in," she said to the boy. Dean quickly walk towards his mother with little Sam following him from behind. "I see you have company," Mary smiled at the sight of his youngest son stumbling behind his older brother.

"Mommy," little Sam mumbled, reaching for his mom's leg. He wrapped his arms around Mary's leg and hug her tightly.

"Hi, Sammy, what are you guys doing up?" She asked her sons. Mary ruffled Sam's hair lightly with her free hand.

"We wanna wait for daddy," Dean answered shortly. "Can we play with Kayline while we wait?"

Mary could feel Sam nod behind her leg. She smiled. "Okay, but be careful with your baby sister."

Dean's smile went wide as Mary sit on the couch so the boys could play with their little sister. "Hiya, Kay," he said, caressing Kayline's tiny arms gently with his fingertips.

"Kay!" Sam laughed excitedly as he get to hold her hand on his.

"Hi, boys," a male voice called.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted as the man enter the baby's room.

"Hi, Sammy," John said as he pick the excited toddler and cuddle him in his arms. "Dean," he ruffled the green-eyed boy's hair as he pace towards his wife and sit on the couch next to her. "You guys think she's big enough to play football with us?"

"No!!" Sam giggled while Dean simply shook his head, still with his mischievous smirk.

"You got them?" Mary asked, standing up and walking slowly into the crib and placing the little Kayline on it.

"Mommy, would you sing for her?" Sam asked with a big puppy dog's eyes look placed on his face.

"For her?" Mary asked her son. "Sure," she said. The boys stood still beside Kayline's crib and stare at their mother with a wide smile on their face.

"_When I think back on these times… and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life. When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face… you were right there for me… in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies… in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life… I'll keep a part of you with me… and everywhere I am, there you'll be…,"_

By the time Mary finish the song, the boys were fighting hard not to yawn in front of their mother. "Come on boys, let's get you back to your room," John said.

"Night, Kay," Dean said as he kiss Kayline's forehead.

"Nite-nite, Kaylie!" Sam kissed her on her cheek. The baby yawned tiredly. John tucked his sons in and went downstairs to spend his night on his favorite seat, watching late night TV shows.

About one hour later, Mary awakened by the baby's soft cries from the baby monitor. She quickly gets off the bed and ran to Kayline's room. The young mother opened the door slightly, a figure of man was standing next to her daughter's crib. He put his index finger on his lips, "John?" He threw his hand and motioned her to go. "Is she hungry?"

The man turned around and face her, his eyes were glowing bright yellowish in the darkness. Mary gasped, and suddenly, everything went black.

*****

The 5 years old Kayline Winchester walked slowly to her oldest brother's bed. Her honey brown were bouncing in a messy ponytail on the back of her head. In her arms was a brown teddy bear with pink ribbon around it's neck. Kate climbed Dean's bed and slipped under the blanket next to her 11 years old brother.

"Kay?" Dean called sheepishly. "What are you doing on my bed?"

Kayline bit her bottom lip and turn around to face her older brother. "I have a bad dream," she said in a low whisper.

"What dream?"

"The scary man with creepy eyes…,"


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Voice - Chapter 2

Author: Andrea Beuficy

Genre: Family/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: Sam & Dean have little sister. And she's dying. Sisfic, don't like don't read. R&R please, first fanfic.

"Creepy eyes?" Dean asked his little sister, eyes widened in horror.

The girl nodded slightly. "What kind of creepy are his eyes?"

The girl looked unsure for second before finally opens her mouth in order to explain to her brother. "They glow in the dark, like a bright yellowish bulb."

Dean never let her out of his sight after that night.

*****

"Sam…," Kayline called her brother in a low desperate whisper. She walked to her older brother's bed and throws her slender body to the mattress. "Please-,"

"Don't. I don't need any of that right now." He snapped angrily. Sam kept his eyes off her and packs his clothing into an old duffel bag.

Kayline sighed in desperation. "But I was-,"

"Shut it! For god's sakes, Kayline, you didn't even say a word when he snapped at me!"

Kayline frowned. She was torn into two; she promised Sam she would be on his back while explaining this college thing to their father. But on the other hand, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her and Dean. 'Cause it wouldn't be the same without him. With their father's job, they tended to move a lot, even in their school years. The siblings figured they wouldn't be staying long enough for a long term relationship with anyone so they preferred to stick together. There were always her and the boys, even with Jo around; there were always the Winchester kids and their attitude.

So she silenced herself by biting her bottom lip when the guys argue.

And Sam left. He left her in the darkness, letting the gloom consume her. Kayline waited, though. She stayed in his room for hours, waiting for Sam to come back and tell her it was a joke and cuddle her in his arms like when they were a little kid.

But he never comes…

*****

The motel door opened to reveal the sibling with duffel in each hand. Dean walked slowly to the room, letting his younger sister to lock the door behind them. He quickly pulls his clothing out of his bag and dropped the bag on his way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go catch some shower," he stated shortly, sending her his famous smirk.

Kayline simply nodded to reply his brother. She sat quietly on her bed and put her head in her hands.

Inside the bathroom, Dean was standing in front of the sink, facing the wall mirror intensely, examining his appearance. But he didn't bother the look, all he could think about, was his little sister.

After Sam's departure, Kayline had stopped talking for a week. She locked herself in her room and refused to eat anything. Dean was the one who kept talking to her, trying to gain her trust and accompany her in her hard times. He got her talking again after 2 years and yet, he had to push her to eat something every day.

Dean let out a soft sigh. His sister was no longer the same. She didn't even bother to bury the witch's body after jamming her several times with her knife, He even had to stop her or she won't be able to stop herself from torturing the witch's dead body.

This was not his sister. His sister mourned all day when the goldfish he and Sam bought her for her seventh birthday die, this girl showed no emotion and he wanted his sister back, no matter what it takes. Kayline locked everything inside; she was hurt so badly when Sam left, she paid no attention on anything and barely even thinks to get out from their hunts alive. She was afraid to be left behind. And Dean would never leave her behind like his younger brother did.

The oldest of the three stepped out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in his left hand. He walked past his sister to his bed where his duffel bag was and began to fold it and push it into the duffel bag.

"Hey, c'mon, get yourself cleaned," he whispered softly to Kayline who was still holding her head with both of her hands. She rose her head and stare at his green eyes. Kayline nodded slightly and went to the bathroom with clothes in her hands.

Dean laid his tired body on his bed, letting his muscles relaxed a bit as his back touch the bed. He gently rubbed his eyelids and let out a silent yawn. He took out his phone from his bag and began to scroll through the names in his phone book. John.

_Dad,_ he thought to himself, settling himself to sitting position and began to call the man he called father. After a few rings with no answer, his call went straight to the voice mail telling him to leave a message. He flipped his phone and ends the phone call immediately. Something was happening, John had always answer his phone calls.

Just as he put the phone in his pocket, the bathroom door opened. Kayline looked at him in confusion that only he could recognize it in her stare.

"We're going to Stanford…,"


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Voice

Chapter 3

Kayline gasped, her eyes widened in horror. She was afraid, to be left behind, to feel the hatred again. She felt in once and it hurts so badly. Kayline clutched her hands on her chest, biting he bottom lip nervously.

Dean seemed recognize the fear in his sister's eyes. "Kay, dad's not answering his phone. We need to find him," he tried to convince her as soft as he could. He couldn't risk losing her trust again; everything was bad enough for her.

Kayline shook her head in disagreement. She didn't want to meet Sam; she didn't want to hurt anymore. "We'll find him," she stated shortly, referring to their dad.

"Kay, listen to me, dad is missing, and we need every help we can get. And Sam can help us," Dean said, trying to explain the situation to his little sister who was shaking rapidly before him. "We need to get Sam and find dad, do you want anything bad happen to dad?" Kayline shook her head almost immediately. "Then we have to get Sammy," Dean said with a small smile.

Kayline sat on her bed, trying to process his words. She raised her head slowly ad stare at Dean who return her stare with his green eyes. The young woman covered her temple with her own hand, slowly massaging it. "Dean…," she stopped her words, slightly touching her chest.

Dean's eyes widened, he quickly walk pace the room and kneel in front of his sister. "Nothing's going to happen," he assured her. "I'll make sure you're okay," he stated more to himself. He took her hands and held her in his. "We are not going to tell him."

Kayline hesitated a little, her heart pounding rapidly as the images flood her mind. But they needed to find their father, with that, she nodded in agreement. Dean smiled at her, he got up and hug her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered to her ear. He could feel her nod on his chest, slightly hugging him back and bring him closer to her. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kay, you know that, right?"

Once again, Kayline nodded. At the end of the night, they managed to share a bed. Dean wrapped his arms around his sister protectively, letting Kayline's evened breathing drifting him to sleep.

*****

The ride was quiet; the only sound was the wind against Impala's body. Kayline didn't really attach to Dean's music; she preferred to listen to the wind or her brother's hum. Dean, on the other hand, would never let anyone turn his tape off. But he always had a special exception for her, because she is his little sister, the most important woman in his life. And she would have whatever she asked for.

The arrived at Sam's apartment in the middle of the night. Kayline refused to come in with Dean and stayed in the car, waiting in the darkness. She kept telling herself that everything would be okay, that Dean wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. But her barrier crashed when she saw Sam walk out of the apartment along with Dean on his back.

"Put your bags on the trunk," Dean commanded from outside the Impala. He unlocked the trunk and walk to the backseat window. Dean knocked the glass softly, smiling at his sister behind the door.

Kayline opened the window anxiously, biting her bottom lip without even realizing it. "Hey," Dean said with a soothing smile. "He'll take the shotgun and you can sit on the backseat. It's going to be a pretty long drive and you can stretch your legs behind. Are you okay with that?" he asked her with assuring smile.

The brown haired girl nodded slightly, her mind still repeating her brother's words from the other night. There was only one person on earth she could ever trust, Dean Winchester.

John never was a father to Kayline. He brought her to hunting world when she was six, tearing her childhood dreams into pieces when she asked him about the thing in her closet. He trained her and her brothers like a soldier and ironically, there was nothing they can do about it.

Dean practically worshipped the man. He obeyed every single thing he asked him to and tries his best to make him proud. Even a single praise could flatter him. John had always been his idol figure, however, the man had always leave the oldest to take care of Kayline and Sam during childhood. He had never been there for her and her siblings and she could care less about him. He's just her father by blood, but not by heart.

Still, she did not want anything bad happen to him. He was her father after all, the one who planted his seed in order to form her into existence, and he took care of her though he hustled to make it and taught her how to protect herself even if he ripped her chance to grow up like a normal girl in process.

And there she was, sitting on the backseat of his brother's car, heart pounding rapidly as the older opened the door and shifted themselves on the front seat. Kayline threw her sight to the darkness outside, ignoring the pain that was growing inside her heart by seeing Sam again after four years of abandonment and break downs.

He was still her brother, shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes that shines in the gloom.

Sam never changed. Not even a bit.

And the realization crushed. Like a downstream flood, reviving every memories she had.

Kayline was scared of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Voice

Chapter 4

Sam caught a figure of a girl sitting in the dark on the backseat of his brother's car. A girl pale as the moon above with natural wavy long hair, slightly biting her bottom lip as she sees his tall figure shifting on the front seat. Her eyes widened as she finds him looking at her.

"Kayline?" Sam choked the word out, turning his head completely to get a better sight of her. In his eyes, she was still the same; Eyes with the color of jade with honey brown hair framing her face. She was his sister.

"Sam," Dean's hoarse voice heard beside him, giving him a stern look in the gloom.

By the time Dean let the word out, Kayline's body was quivering rapidly, her breath hitched as she tries to gasps for the air around her. It all was coming back to her, the night he left, Dean's comforting voice and the nightmares she had after Sam's departure.

_The nightmares, _she thought. The demons, the night her older brother left, and her suicide attempt.

A week after locking herself in her own room and eat refusal, Kayline felt her world has collide and there's nothing can fix it. Sam had gone and there are hundreds of reasons for him not to come back to his family.

He was out there, with a chance to have a normal life with no demons to worry and others to safe. He could have found a girl, marry her and raise their kids in a lovely house with good job and kids instead of being with them and risks his life fighting the odds.

Dean could feel his sister's fear the backseat, his body tensed as his brother turn around to get a better view of their younger sister. Maybe it was wrong to get Sam, maybe they could find their father without him, _maybe it was him who missed his brother so badly, and he couldn't stand to stay away from him._

"Can you drive?" Dean said coldly, giving Sam an intense glance.

The brown haired brother startled by his older brother's statement. "What?"

That was so wrong. Whatever happens, Dean would never let anyone touch the Impala, let alone drive it. "Get your ass here and drive the freaking car!" He snapped impatiently.

Dean scooted next to Kayline, trying to shift himself as soft as he can in his younger sister's side. That was when he sees her. Droplets of sweats were running down across her cheeks, her jade eyes widened in horror as she tries to even her breathing. Kayline's body shook rapidly as she avoids her oldest brother's eyes, clutching her chest in order to sooth herself.

"Hey, hey," Dean whispered softly, lifting her chin so he can get a better sight of her face. "It's okay, you can do this," he assured her with one hand on her back, rubbing her to calm her down.

They had the same eye color from their mother. The same crystal clear green with the stare mirrored Mary's. But when Dean saw hers, it was filled with fear and sadness. Even anger towards her older brother and Dean knows her soul is damaged.

Sam's departure had made a damage in her. Another damage and she wouldn't survive anymore, but Dean swore to himself that he would never let that happen to her. And he would put his life on it if it's necessary.

The middle child frowned at the scene before him. He realized how much he missed in four years. They were once a close siblings, closer than any other siblings could ever have. And by the minute he sat in the same place with them, he knows he wouldn't be able to make things up between them. He was already the outsider.

The nonexistent brother.

And the thought scared him. He loved her, of course he does, she's her sister by blood. But the way he left, with anger and clenched teeth had hurt her. And it seemed like Dean had took his place. The oldest was holding her and whispering something Sam couldn't even guess on the backseat to his sister.

Sam kept his mouth shut and began to drive the black sedan out of the driveway. "Dean," he called his older brother nervously. "Where are we going?"

Dean raised his face and saw his brother looking at him on the rear view mirror. He reached his jeans pocket and hand him a piece of paper. "Get there," he said flatly. And the ride went silent again.

The youngest of the three was biting her bottom lip mindlessly as the reflection of her brown haired brother stare at Dean's direction nervously. Her hands were white from her death grip on her oldest brother's shirt and she couldn't help to burry her body in Dean's embrace.

Kayline spotted it. The gaping hole inside her was trying to suck everything again, just like it used to. And she didn't know how to stop it from happening. She could use the old way. It would work somehow. But Dean would never let her out of his sight. And he had taken every knife, cutter and razor out of her way so she wouldn't be able to do it again.

Except one in her duffel bag.

"We're staying tonight," Dean's voice broke through the silence. "Pull over that motel."

It was another crappy motel, like the ones they used to stay in. But it doesn't matter, the siblings had live in them for most of their lives. And the only thing on Dean's mind was how to soothe his sister down.

"I'll go get the room," Sam stated in the darkness of the night, he was about to open the door when Dean's voice stops his motion.

"I'll go, you two wait in here"

Kayline jerked away from her brother's arm, terrorizing him with the pained look in her eyes that was widened with both fear and surprise. Her silent refuse screamed even louder than the verbal 'no'.

"Stay," the oldest ordered to nothing in particular, but somehow Kayline felt the word was directed to her.

Dean got out of his car and walk to the reception office.

"You stayin'?" an African-american boy in his mid teen asked.

"Yep, queen. One single and a double," he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Voice

Chapter 5

Kayline kept her eyes off her brother. Being left alone with him in the middle of the night is a mental torture for her, though Dean was only about 25 meters away from them, talking to an African-American boy behind the reception desk. But her eyes betrayed her by wandering absent-mindedly to him. His brown hair was slightly longer than she remembers, his yes were shut, he had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he rested his head on the head of the seat.

Sam bit his bottom lip desperately. "Kayline…,"

*****

Dean approached his younger siblings a few minutes later, one hand in his pocket gripping the keys of their room. "C'mon Sammy, it's room number 12," the younger brother nodded slightly, carefully step out of the car and retrieve the key Dean was holding in the air.

"Kay," Dean called in whisper. "Come on, let's catch some sleep," Kayline raised her gaze and face her oldest brother. Worries filled her stare, along with fears and insecurities. "We're staying in room 11," he smiled as if he knows what she had been worrying about; Sam couldn't see her like this.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, they used to share. It would be either Dean with her or him with her in one bed of two in a crappy motel room while John was away running after whatever he was hunting. Dean would sing her The Lullaby, the one their mom used to sing before she's killed.

Dean doesn't know the lyric, though. He was four when she dies, but he does remember the melodies, and he would hum it to her every time the nightmare catches her when they were kids. Sam himself knows the rhythm by heart since he has known the song for his whole life, but when he left for Stanford, he had not heard it. Now after four years, he wondered if Dean still sings her to help her cope through nightmares.

The oldest wrap his arms around the youngest of them protectively, leading her to the room 11, leaving Sam alone in the dark.

*****

Kayline threw her body to one of the bed inside room 11. Dean sighed as he sit next to her on her bed, "Sorry," he mumbled absent-mindedly. "I never thought it would be that bad."

Kayline shoot up from the bed, staring straight at Dean's green eyes. She was trying to tell him it was not his fault everything went wrong. Dean had always blamed himself for everything that had happened since they were kid. Being the oldest made him felt responsible to take care of both Sam and Kayline since the death of their mother.

He would starve himself for his siblings, and Kayline, through her little girl eyes would always look at him disapprovingly and tries to get him to eat with her. Sam on the other hand was always the ignorant sibling as a kid despite his love for the others. After all, he was a little kid, though still, no kid deserves the life they had lived.

Spending their childhood on the road with the Impala as their only semi-permanent residence developed their ways to get out of the consuming boredom within days and nights of their endless journey. Sam with his books, Dean with the mullet rocks obsession, while Kayline has her way with music, it's one of the other gifts she inherited from Mary. Kayline sings.

Living with the boys and their father seemed to affect her preference of music. She likes his oldest brother's collections, Nirvana and such. There were times where the two would team up against Sam and singing on the top of their lungs in order to annoy the middle child. Sam, on the other hand has various tastes of music, he listens to anything that catches his mood, and that makes Kayline listens to jazz and the others instead of stuck with the classic rock like their brother did. John, however, listens to Country which made his daughter know some of the oldies.

Kayline used to sing in order to brighten her mood whenever something pisses her. But that was the old days.

She hardly speaks if it's not necessary after her massive breakdown due to her older brother's departure. Dean himself leaned how to understand her by her gestures and short statements that hardly leaves her mouth in a week almost three years ago.

It had been four years without her voice during the road trip, four long years of whispers and insecurities. Sometimes it was nightmares that kept hunting her at night, awoken her from her sleep, screaming and shouting. But still, no words came out of her lips, just a plain screams in the middle of a night, eruption of raging fear and anger inside her.

Dean was always the one to wrap his arms protectively around her shoulder, holding her for the rest of the night without a word. 'cause he knew there's nothing he can do to save her though he would do anything to see her smile again, to hear her laughs again.

To see his baby sister again.

"I have to see him. Catch some sleep, Kay," Dean said with a slight smile. He gently kisses her forehead and leaves the room to meet his other sibling. Dean wasn't dumb; he knew something is going to happen with Sam tagging along. He just hoped that something wouldn't cause more damage to his already damaged younger sister.

Sam would want to talk. He would jump into some fairly obvious conclusion after all, and Dean secretly regrets his decision to get his little brother on the road with them.

*****

Kayline stood emotionlessly in front of a mirror in the motel bathroom. Her green eyes eyed the carving on the knife she was holding with her left hand, playing with it as she close her eyes in depression. She needed this.

Then there was blood.

_A/N: I don't know why but this story ends with character death in my mind. What do you think about Kayline's death? Let me know with your review. And reviews keep me writing, so I think I'm going to be able to work faster with more reviews. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Voice

Chapter 6

Sam groaned in frustration. He wanted to hug her, to cuddle her like he used to since they were a little kids and tell her he's sorry for that night. That he didn't mean to snap at her and leave her just like that, he was too angry at their father that he didn't even think before shouting at her.

He had loved her since the day she was born. A tiny baby girl with green eyes and a few shades of brown hair, wrapped in a pink smelly hospital blanket. Sam knew she was his. Though Dean had always claimed that she was his, Sam knew she knows him. She knows the difference between her brothers; she would always come to Dean after her nightmares, hugging him tightly as the oldest sings for her so she gets to sleep peacefully.

But there were times when she would come to him. When she first had her period, instead of John, she went to him and stares at him with those big green eyes, whispering to his ear that something wasn't right. And when she meets a bunch of girl, antagonizing her and telling her that she's a fat crybaby who follows her brothers everywhere when she was 6. She had trusted him.

Kayline had trusted him as her _brother_.

And he busted everything four years ago like there was no such thing. Now she had completely loses her trust in him and there was almost no chance for him to make it up like it used to be. So there he was, sitting desperately on crappy motel bed with his damaged younger sister in the room next to him.

*****

"Sammy," Dean's husky voice called. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose one more time before heading to the door and unlocks the door for his older brother. He gestured the older man to step in silent.

Dean sat on the bed his brother was sitting on before, keeping his lips in a perfect line as he watches Sam moved and dragged another chair so they can talk face to face.

"What…," Sam choked the word out of his mouth only to find it hard to finish the sentence. "Happened?" He finished breathlessly.

"To her?" Dean laughed bitterly while the younger man watches himdesperately from a wooden chair. "Why bother to ask, Sam?" He added flatly.

Sam sighed as he covers his face with his hands. "That bad?" He asked once again.

Dean stared at him with anger raging inside him. He wanted to shout, to scream at his brother for what he had done to their sister, the pain he caused her, the life he had destroyed since the first minute he left for school.

Sam didn't know what had happen in for years, four long years of nightmares and unstable emotions. The first year after the middle child left, Kayline had stopped talking, no constant rumbling about how Barney the purple dinosaur is judged as a pedophile and any other randomness their sister used to have. She had stopped singing, leaving her iPod untouched in the bottom of her duffel bag, changing into a complete heartless stranger and deadly hunter.

As soon as she graduated, she focused her mind on hunting, trying to hunt everything she can find without bothering to stop or letting herself heal the wounds she got from the previous hunts, ignoring the need to rest and settle down a little bit though Dean had beg her to do so. The oldest often had to lock her in the motel room so she would not follow him on hunt and get some rest for her own.

Kayline stopped eating, throwing every food Dean had got for her from the dinner and suffers a severe malnutrition from this unhealthy habit. As soon as he got her to the hospital after she faints in the middle of the hunt, the doctor called him and informs him that they had found a large number of minor cuts on her both left and right arms beside the malnutrition.

And for the first time after one and a half year, Dean got angry and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He shouted at her, with raging angst he had try to burry deep within himself, 'cause he thought it's not her fault she turns into some emotionless creature. But the image of her, cutting herself without him knowing though they lived together in the same motel room and riding the same vehicle made him feel like a failed brother. what kind of brother doesn't even know that his little sister is performing a self-cutting act?

He yelled at her, throwing dirty words, cursing with every name he can find while Kayline sat there motionlessly, staring at nothing. Dean left that night, he went to a bar and drinks to wipe away the fear he had for his sister. The fear she might end up like this for the rest of he life.

Dean had never feel anything like that before. The sadness, along with anger and fear that was building inside him is like nothing he ever felt. It was so bad that he wants to let the Impala crash so he can die and stop thinking about everything, Kayline, Sam, his dad's selfishness that had brought them into this cruel side of the world and his own ego.

But he knows it wouldn't be any good for his siblings if he die. So he cried.

He cried for hours in the car, screaming in the darkness at whoever is up there for the life they had to live. _Why them, why not someone else?_

He cried for Sam's departure, for his sister's childhood, for their mother's death, for his own craving to live a normal life with no demons to worry and cops to hide. Dean himself is a human, a normal man with hope and dreams, he wants to find someone, marry her and have a steady job at some crappy garage, have a kid or two and watches them grow, and instead, he is stuck in this cruel reality. He wants to at least protect the only family he has. But dreams are always better than the reality.

"You know nothing," The oldest said with hatred to his younger brother.

_A/N: There's going to be some cursing words in the next chapter. See? I work much faster with more reviews. And the school's over, it's holiday now, and I have plenty of time to work… Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Voice

Chapter 7

"You want to know, Sam? You want to know what happened to our sister? Well, nice to know you care enough to know the difference," Dean snapped angrily. He was furious, how Sam, his own brother, could sit a meter away from him, asking an obvious question about their sister's new behavior after four years of abandonment complete breakdown?

He was the one that caused this pain, the one who made John pushes Kayline even harder to train and turn her into a selfish hunter, the one who made her cut herself, he's the one who split this family apart, ruining the only reason for Dean to keep his heart beating and fight for survival in this hard life.

Sam killed their sister, leaving her heartless and cold. He left Dean to take care of her, to pick up her shattered heart and put them back together with scars that will never leave. Sam does not understand anything. Dean's struggles against Kayline's rebellion, nights of terror in a cheap motel room with her screaming in the middle of the night, his own misery by seeing their sister lifeless and vulnerable.

Dean shook his head and let out a bitter laugh, "She had some pretty rough time coping your decision to leave, that's all."

Sam gritted his teeth, "No shit, Dean! I saw her, hell, we practically sat in the same car for four hours, do you seriously think I'm going to leave it that way?!" The younger man spoke through the boiling anger inside him. He was angry, to himself, for leaving, for being such a jerk to his little sister, but he couldn't help it. The chance of having a new life with such a low price and a normal life in the same line was too good to ignore. He wanted it since he was a little kid.

They moved a lot when they were kids, little Sammy and Kayline went to six different schools within a year, along with John and teenage Dean. Sam knew they were not an ordinary family, and somehow, the idea of being a normal kid bothers him a little bit too much for his own good. He wanted to be normal so badly that he begins to rebel against their father. He just wanted to be normal. What is so wrong about it?

"Dean, don't start," the younger brother threatened behind his gritted teeth.

Dean chuckled sarcastically, "Start what, Sam? The off topic? The whole 'you left us' thing? Well, let me tell you something, you did. And nothing could change it 'cause your sister, our sister has nothing left that you took everything from her when you decided to leave!" Dean was yelling at him now, hands clenched into knuckles. The oldest sibling was ready to tear the younger brother into pieces.

The younger man shut his eyes, tightening his lips into a perfect line as Dean shoots him with hatred from across the room. "Dean, I didn't mean to-,"

"Shut it, Sam!" Dean snapped before his brother could even finish what he was about to say. "You practically abandoned her," his voice was stern, full of disgust and hatred.

Sam gasped at the tone his older brother was using, "I did not abandon her, Dean." He raised his voice a little higher than he supposed to.

The eldest, however, sensed his younger brother emotion development. "Oh, yeah, you did, Sam," his voice was dangerously low. "Do you know what happened after you left? Do you know how miserable she becomes that she stopped eating? That she stopped talking? You don't know Sam! Because you were too busy living your normal apple pie life that you doesn't even remember that you have a family!"

The middle child stared at his older brother is shock. All the things Dean had mentioned has never occurred to him, he thought she would be okay, he thought she was an independent girl. But Sam was wrong. Kayline loved him too much to even care about herself.

Dean, on the other hand had a very own fear. Kayline was affected so badly with Sam's decision. What if it had been him who left? Would she act the same? Does she love him as her brother? Dean had always seen himself as the useless family member, the one who was willing to give anything and do everything to keep his family together. Sam stands up to the destiny they had given, rebelled out and left to pursue his dreams, Kayline is the baby, the one they protect and love, she is the center of the family while Dean, is nothing, a perfect little soldier of their father while John himself was too busy to even look at him.

"She stopped eating?" Sam asked in horror, eyes widened as fear shriek from his heart. "Because of me? Dean, you should have told me,"

"Would you pick up if I call? The last time I tried to call you, it didn't even go to the voicemail, Sam!" Dean snapped, anger ragging from his eyes as he got up and grabbed his younger brother by his coat. "And the last time I call you, was when our sister suffers blood loss from her suicide attempt." He hissed in disgust.

And the guilt strikes, covering Sam's emotion with anger and sadness. "God, no…,"

"God, yes, Sam. It started out from cuts. Oh, I forgot to mention that she developed a new way to reduce the emotional pain after you left. She cut herself, Sam!" As Dean finish the sentence, he let go of Sam's coat and walk out of the motel room. "Be ready by nine tomorrow, we got some work to do," Dean stated coldly and close the door harshly, leaving the now wounded Sam on the floor, alone and miserable as tears escape his hazel eyes silently.

*****

Kayline sat on the bathroom floor, eyes closed, enjoying the pain that was searing through her left arms. Blood flowed from the cuts as droplets of red liquid hit the dull grey tile. Dean would be angry if he finds out, but somehow, it doesn't matter for her. She just wanted to get out of the pain.

Then the motel room clicked open. It was Dean…

_A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have the link to Kayline's picture on my profile. Check it out if you want._


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Voice

Chapter 8

"Kay?" Dean called as he walks over the bed and sit on it to take off his boots, green eyes wandered around the room, trying to locate his sister's figure. He got up and knocked the bathroom door twice, "Hey, are you in there?"

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Kayline wearing one of Dean's old long sleeved shirt, honey brown hair falling down past her mid back as she look at Dean with her green eyes. Sweats ran down her face to her neck, leaving a trail of it on her cheeks.

"You okay?" The oldest brother asked with a slight concern, hands wiping her sweats as he stares at her. Kayline nodded silently, rubbing her left upper arm with her right hand. "Catch some sleep, okay? I'll go and have a shower," Dean said softly and step inside the bathroom.

Kayline let out a sigh, walking to her duffel bag, she reached her back pocket and brought the carved knife John gave her when she was fifteen to her sight. It was a good five inches long, made from silver with protection spells carved on it, a real beauty for those who admire it. Kayline shoved her clothes, digging through it until she reached the bottom of it. With one motion, she put the knife in the bottom, covered with her clothes. Away from her older brother's eyes.

*****

Dean turn the shower on, letting the water hit his body as he stands still, thinking about everything he has been through. Sam left for his dreams, it wasn't something he should be punished for, but John had been so selfish to his children, making them follow his path fighting the odds without giving them a chance to choose whether to do it or not. And this life was not the life Dean wants for his brother and sister.

He wished he could change the past, making their life somehow better than the way it supposed to. But the past is past, and he can do nothing to change it, because Dean Winchester is just a human being. No matter how strong he was, no matter how much he fought the supernatural, he still is a human with no control of his life.

And now it seems like everything had gone from bad to worse with their father missing. He sometimes wonders what made him obeys his father, raising Sam and Kayline all by himself, sacrificing everything he had for his family, willing to give up his childhood for his sibling, but sometimes everything he had given up for them is not enough.

As the water turns cold, Dean jumps out of it and get dressed. There, outside this door, was his sister waiting for him, and Dean put on the mask of toughness he has been wearing since the night Mary died for the sake of his siblings as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Kayline was sitting on her bed, staring down at her feet, doing nothing in particular when Dean steps out of the bathroom. Once again, the older brother examines his younger sister; navy blue long sleeves shirt and black shorts, her pale skin stands up with the dark colors, an ordinary look except for the oversized shirt. But the girl who was currently wearing the outfit is not an ordinary girl in his eyes.

"Kayline?" Dean called softly, the 20 years old girl looks up to him as he called her name. "I'm not going anywhere, come on, you need to rest."

The younger girl nodded, positioning herself on the bed as Dean walks to her side. "I won't let anything happen, okay?" He assured her once again, sensing her insecurity. Kayline nodded, closing her eyes as Dean kisses her forehead. "Nothing would hurt you," he whispered to himself as his younger sister drift into restless slumber.

*****

Sam cried, for everything that had happened because of him, for everything that had happened while he wasn't there for his siblings, for years of misery he had caused his sister without his company.

He was angry to himself, for being such an ignorant person, for his selfish ego that caused all of this, for being a stubborn jerk to leave everything he had for a chance to have a normal life. But tears won't change anything between him and his siblings.

Sam simply didn't know what to do.

*****

Dean leaned on the wall of his motel room, inhaling the morning breeze deeply as he stares at the sight in front of him, focusing his green eyes on nothing. Somehow, he wished his mother was there to tell him what to do to clean up this mess their father had caused.

It was 8:45, he had assured Kayline to stay in the room and do the research while he and Sam went out to do the field work. And for once, Kayline did not argue, for her own fear she would have another mental breakdown in front of her older brother, she decided to stay at the motel room and do the research.

Sam's door opened, the brown haired man stepped out of the room wearing black button up shirt with white t-shirt underneath it. Aside from the casualty he held in his appearance, he had the tired look on his face, like someone who had been up all night with dark circles under his dull hazel eyes.

Dean groaned in frustration, this wasn't exactly what he need right now. "Do you even close your eyes last night?" He retorted tiredly.

Sam looked at him, pinching his nose as if he was trying to tell him the obvious. "Dean," he whispered helplessly. Sam looked around and finds Kayline was nowhere to be found.

"She's not coming," Dean spoke to answer his brother's silent question. "Let's get going," Dean said huskily as he walks to the black '67 Impala.


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Voice

Chapter 9

The brothers finished the hunt with Kayline's help behind the research, burying their emotions deep inside as they work with each other, struggling with the woman in white. Even until the hunt was done, nobody talks to each other about how to make things work like it used to.

Dean drove back to Stanford in silence, throwing glances every once in a while to his younger sister who was leaning against the window on the backseat, closing her eyes as if trying to avoid further unwanted torture of emotion while Sam sat in the front, keeping his mouth shut as thousands of emotions showed from his dull eyes, screaming regret and anger.

Hours passed along with darkened sky above them, Dean pulls in the driveway in front of Sam's apartment. "We're here," he simply spoke, barely looking at his younger brother as he let out the words.

Sam hesitated for a moment, sighing deeply as he stares at Kayline's figure in the backseat, eyes closed with evened breathing, she must be fallen asleep. He opened the door and got out of the car, closing it gently as he looked straight at Dean. "You'll call me, right? If you find him, I mean," he breathed out quietly.

The oldest sibling gazed at his brother, "Yeah, sure," Dean answered swiftly. He didn't know what else to say, he could have snapped at him but he was tired of all the anger and pain, he figured it would be much easier for him just to let it go.

The younger man stood motionlessly in the darkness, "She… Take care of her," he said with a slight hesitation.

"Always," Dean replied absent-mindedly. He did, he always take care of both of them since they were kids, what could possibly make him stop doing it even after they're older?

*****

Sam was looking for Jess, calling her name as he climbed the stairs, heading to their room. But the blonde haired girl was nowhere to be found. He called for her once again in their bedroom, though he got no answer. And when he looked at the ceiling, his whole world crumbled down as her body engulfed with fire.

*****

Kayline gasped as terror awakened from her slumber, _something wasn't right_. "Dean," she choked out as she sees an ambulance heading to the opposite direction with them. The paramedics were heading to Sam's apartment. "Dean!" She screamed for her older brother, pleading him to head back to the middle sibling's residence. _Something bad was happening_ and she knew it.

Dean hit the brakes, maneuvering in high speed to get back to his younger brother's apartment as fast as he could. He sped the road, mind screaming hundreds of possibilities of his brother's harm. He just wished Sam would be okay, 'cause he swear if something happens to him when they are standing at this state of relationship, he'd have a massive breakdown that he was sure would be no good for his sister.

By the time they get there, the driveway was crowded with ambulance, fire fighters and rushing paramedics. Kayline screamed, for the first time after four years, she spoke his name through scream of terror. She ran out of the car towards the roaring fire before Dean could even stop the car.

"Kayline!" Dean shouted frantically as her slender figure ran through the crowd, shoving everyone out of her way and throws herself into the building. Dean ran after her, trying to catch her figure, shouting and pleading for her not to act stupid and searching for a hint of Sam in the crowd surround him. A man grab his arms from behind just when he was about to jump to the building.

"Sir, we have the situation under control, please wait behind the line," he said calmly, putting more strength to his arms as Dean struggles against his locking arms.

"The hell, you do! My sister just ran through the damn building and you said you have the situation under control?! That is my brother's apartment on fire with both my sister and him in it!" Dean shouted angrily, another man comes and held him back as he watched the scene before him in agony.

*****

Kayline's eyes widened, the living room was clouded with black smokes, made it hurts to even see through it, let alone breathe in it. She could hear Dean shouting for her outside, but her brain seemed to work in a whole new level of panic that she did not even bother to look back and jump to the stairs, screaming Sam's name with fear and terror.

By the time she reached the upper level, her lungs were burning from the smoke, it felt like it would explode at anytime. But she found him, his tall figure slumped against the wall, close to a consuming fire. Kayline screamed, she falls down next to him, trying to catch her own breath as she take off her jacket and push it against Sam's nose, trying to minimize the inhalation of the unwanted smoke.

She coughed for a few times, burning pain shoot through her respiration organs as she struggles with Sam's weight, balancing with her own using all the strength she have and somehow, make it down the stairs and outside before the paramedic rushed towards her and take over Sam's weight.

Dean broke free of the arms that was holding him, running to his sister's limp body, "Kayline, hey, are you okay?" He whispered frantically, Dean looked at his sister's face, she was covered with dirt and her hair was sticking on her face, but she managed to nod before closing her eyes and went limp in his arms, letting her evened breathing accompany her to rest in his brother's arms. "You scared me, you know," Dean whispered with a slight smile. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" He continued softly, and he sees her face, sleeping peacefully just like when she was a little girl curled up next to him under his blanket.

Dean closed his eyes, smiling as a tear run down his face. "Good job, Kay…,"

_A/N: Is it weird that I found myself 'aww'-ing when I re-read this chapter? Reviews? Give me 6 and I'll update this next Tuesday, by my time, of course._


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Voice

Chapter 10

The paramedics took Sam's unconscious form to the ambulance, shoving oxygen to his nostrils and checking for any sign of physical harm. Dean carried his sister's body from the ground, bringing her to the nearest ambulance, never even take his eyes off her as he walks and hand her to get examination.

"Where's my brother?" He asked to a guy with white outfit, he was one of the paramedics, Dean supposed.

"Oh, he's over there, here, let me take you to him," the guy answered calmly, heading to another ambulance as Dean follows behind him.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked one of the other guys that were currently in charge for Sam with concern filled his voice.

Sam was unconscious, his brown hair was a mess above his head, eyes closed with oxygen masker similar with the one they gave Kayline in the other ambulance. His face was covered with dirt as well as their sister's, but his breathing was rough and uneven.

"Yeah, nothing bad, though. But he is still going to be taken to the hospital for further examination," one of the paramedic answered next to Sam. Dean nodded slightly, and then he remembered. Sam's girlfriend, she was supposed to be in the apartment.

"Uh, what about the girl? There's another girl, blonde hair…," Dean tried to explain huskily, he hoped she's okay, Sam seemed so happy with her and his new life.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but she didn't make it. They evacuated the corpse and currently taking it to the morgue for further autopsy."

Dean cursed under his breath, his brother would be a mess when he wakes up, and once again Dean was the one who has to take care of both his brother and sister.

*****

Kayline gasped as she wakes up from her unconscious form, frantically trying to get up from the stretcher she was placed on, looking for her brothers' figure either it's Dean or Sam. And when she found no one, Kayline struggles against the paramedics that were trying to calm her down, kicking her legs and throwing punches but it was no use against three guys with double of her size.

_No_, she couldn't lose them. She needed them to survive, Kayline screamed on the top of her lungs, not calling any names or words, just a plain, terrified scream alarming Dean that she needs him. Dean's eyes widened as his sister's scream of terror once again reach his ear. He ran as fast as he could to his sister's ambulance and saw her tiny body struggling against three guys in white outfit helplessly.

"Hey, hey, I'm here," he soothed her calmly, glaring at the paramedics to keep their hands off her. Kayline immediately embrace her older brother, burying her face in his coat as Dean tightens his grip and whispers calming words to her ear. "It's okay, are you hurt somewhere?" He asked her softly, wiping a trail of sweat on her left cheek.

The brown haired girl shook her head slowly, her green eyes stares at Dean's, showing concern and obscurity. Dean smiled at her, "He's okay," he said, answering her unspoken thought, rubbing her back softly as her muscles relaxed a little bit.

Dean knew it would too much if he expect her to start talking again after the screaming scene earlier, but he couldn't help but hoping, 'cause he missed the old Kayline so much and she had been in this emotional state too long for his concern.

He caressed her cheeks lightly, barely touching her skin, telling her everything would be okay and there's nothing to worrying in silence. She understood, it was how they interacted with each other most of the time for the past four years, and sometimes a single gesture worth millions of words.

*****

They took them to the hospital that night, both Sam and Kayline with Dean next to Kayline for she refused to be separated from her oldest brother. The doctor said Sam should be awake in any minutes with no serious injury, while Kayline was already awake sat on a chair next to Sam's bed, staring at him as his chest rises and falls eventually.

Dean was seating on a hospital couch, watching both of his siblings intensely, he knew something was about to happen when Sam wakes up. He lost his girlfriend in the fire, but Dean was afraid for Kayline, he was afraid Sam was going to be pissed and start throwing anger towards them. _What would happen to their sister if that happens?_

The middle child stirred, slowly opening his hazel eyes as Kayline's eyes widened. Dean got up from the couch almost immediately, standing by his side as he opens his eyes completely.

"Jess!" Sam shouted as the realization hit him, shooting up from the bed he was laying on, he grabbed the oxygen mask, taking it off his face and throwing it away as he jumps out of the bed.

The oldest brother jumped in front of him, holding him as Sam struggles wildly, calling and shouting for his girlfriend. "Sam, calm down, man."

"She was… Dean, she was pinned… to the ceiling…," Sam explained breathlessly, tears forming in his eyes as he falls on his feet. Dean rubbed his back calmingly.

"It's okay, Sam, we'll take care of this," Dean promised him, green eyes looks at the hazel pitifully.

Sam laughed bitterly, "Okay? My girlfriend is killed and you said it's okay? If only dad was not so selfish, she won't be dead right now!"

"Oh, now you're blaming dad for this?!"

"I'm not blaming him, Dean! This is his fault! He dragged us into this to follow his obsession! He is screwing with our lives, and now, Jessica, who has absolutely nothing to do with this, is killed by this son of a bitch!" Sam screamed to his older brother.

"You, listen to me!" Dean snapped angrily, grabbing Sam shoulders and get him to look at his eyes. "Do not blame dad for anything! All he does is saves people's life and tries to avenge mom's death!"

"What about me?" Sam asked him furiously "It's always about dad, if it's not about him, it's her!" He snapped coldly, pointing at Kayline who was staring at both her brothers.

"The 'her' you are talking about is your own sister, and she has a name, Sam! She's not deaf, dude!" Dean shouted at his brother.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you something, five hours ago, she is the one who refused to talk to me and chose to lock herself in the motel room so she wouldn't have to face me. Well, good news for you, Kay, I'm sick of this and I don't want to see you too, so we pretty much hate each other right now."

Kayline's eyes widened in shock while Dean was way beyond mad, "Who are you?" He whispered in disbelief with hatred. The youngest sibling got up from her seat and left the room, her green eyes were unfocused as her feet takes her somewhere.

Anywhere but there.

_A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update this last tuesday. I thought my school starts at wednesday but unfortunately, I was wrong. Oh, I feel bad… the drama's here! Can you give me 10 reviews? I'm going to try update this every weekend._


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Voice

Chapter 11

"Kayline!" Dean shouted after her, letting go of his death grip on Sam's shoulder and ran to the door, following his younger sister's form as Sam stares at him with hatred.

"You," the older man whispered in dangerously low voice, "I don't know you."

And Dean left, running frantically through the smelly hospital hallway, asking the people in the waiting room and some nurse who pointed to the same direction. Kayline went to the child wards.

Just like his little Kayline used to when she was younger. The girl loved seeing newborn babies, the new life after darkness that filled with love and warmth unlike any other terrifying darkness, the comforting darkness they all had once experienced in their mother's belly.

She said it gives her hope, to trust the unknown future, to steady her trembling feet and keep them on the ground instead of surrendering to the obscurity ahead. It was always good to know that beneath all the horrible things they had always try to defeat, they had give them a chance to taste what it's like to be born and loved.

He knows that deep down in her heart, she was always hoping God, or whatever it is up there, knows that sin is not all they made when they were alive. She knew that hell is unavoidable, she killed, she stole, lied, cheated, wasted, everything the bible says are forbid. She did them all, but she gives lives.

Dean himself doesn't believe in such a thing, the whole Trinity and heaven stuff, but he knew one thing. Hell is real. And all the unnatural creatures they fought went there, even some of them been there before they break free. And he sure as hell, all of them would end up there.

But he knows that if heaven is real, God must be stupid if He doesn't send his sister there.

*****

Kayline ran her hand down her stomach, slightly clutching her shirt as a single tear rolls down her face, making its way to her chin, leaving a trace of salty water on its way. She hadn't cry for four years.

She didn't know what to do now. She never even think about hating Sam, the thought of him looking at her with hatred hurt her so bad that she wanted to scream and let loose all of her emotion.

The youngest child was scared, she didn't want to be left again by any of her brothers. It was hard without Sam, there were nights where the nightmare were so cruel, giving her a sight of her older brother so close with her, flashing her favorite smile. But it was just a dream, with her waking up in the middle of the night in a dark motel room, realizing that he was nowhere to be found.

And then their father went missing, Sam came back into her life just like that, stating clearly that he would be back to his normal life after a simple hunt. Kayline who was already frightened to be left behind went hysteric, he was planning to do the last thing she had ever wanted.

And the whole thing happened, the fire, his girlfriend's death, Sam was mad at the demon. He was mad that their father brought them into this, causing nothing but death to people close to them, separating the siblings from the world.

But when she realized that Sam was in danger back in the burning apartment, Kayline knew she loves him too much to let him die and decided to get him out of the engulfed building, at any cost.

Kayline realized the past four years had been hard for both her and the oldest sibling, and she had always know that she wasn't being fair to Dean. He was the one who stay with her, comforting her with his presence and words, humming their mother's lullaby to help her sleep and take care of her.

Maybe it looked like she doesn't care about him, maybe it looked like she loved Sam more than she loved him but deep down, where only Kayline knows, Dean will always have a special place in her heart. Somewhere not even her father had, and that place is only for Dean.

She knows she went through a lot after Sam's departure, she knew even Dean wonders if she loves them both equally, and even she never shows it, she could only hope Dean will know how much he means for her.

*****

Dean ran down the stairs, catching his breaths as he landed on the second floor after going through six stories manually, he didn't have the time to wait for elevator, his sister was the only one that he could think about.

The oldest let out his breath as he sees his youngest sister stood by the transparent glass, hand sliding down as her green eyes stared at the babies with sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart no matter how many times he had seen her like that.

The man walked slowly across the room, reaching his hands out to reach her wrists, holding them gently in his arms as she gasps quietly. "It's me," Dean whispered calmingly to her ear.

"Dean…," Kayline breathed out heavily, she turned around and faces her oldest brother who was looking at her with a pair worried eyes. "He hates me."

And a tear fell.

Followed by droplets of salty water from her green eyes.

**A/N: Kill me. I got a MASSIVE writer's block and totally stop writing for two weeks and my mom was hospitalized for a week so I don't have much time to write and post another chapter. Good news is: my new phone works as a modem! So I'll be able to post anytime I want (after the chapter is finished) :D. Reviews are appreciated, thanks for the patience!**


	12. Filler Chapter

**The Last Voice**

_**Filler Chapter**_

_Three months later, Sam found himself alone in a motel room, staring bluntly at the wall in front of him while the TV shows some infamous figure having a dialogue about something he couldn't quite catch. Sam didn't care._

_Even if the world ends and the demons arise to take avenge, he wouldn't give a damn about it. He just wishes he could see her one more time, and tell her how much he loves her._

_It was too late for him._

*****

_Dean drank, savoring every droplets of the liquid that creates a burning sensation in his throat, leaving a trail of warmth as he swallows. It was not a pleasant feeling, though the oldest sibling found it helping with his emotions._

_It had been a month. A month since she left, taking his conscious mind with her as she quietly bore away from him, leaving only her things, tucked neatly in a worn duffle bag she had once use to wrap her necessities._

_The pain was so severe that Dean barely thinks he could stop drinking and get back to his normal routines. Well, not exactly normal for the other people but for once, he really thinks hunt is something to be considered normal on his prior._

_She is gone anyway._

*****

**A/N: This is NOT the 12****th**** chapter! This is only the filler. Sorry for the lack, I'm having some issues. But I'm back! Fresh and new, review this and I'll possibly give you some chapter preview… **


	13. Chapter 12

The Last Voice

Chapter 12

Dean wrapped his arms around his sister tightly as she let out her tears on her chest and soaking his shirt. He didn't mind though. No. nothing bothers him if it's about his family. But Sam crossed his limitation earlier. And Dean was once again left alone to deal with Kayline.

"Kay?" He whispered softly. "I'll take you to the motel room. We'll deal with Sam later."

Kayline looked up to her oldest brother, green eyes meet the exact same that were looking down at her figure. "But..,"

Dean shook his head sternly. "You're going to rest and that's final."

And Kayline could do nothing but nod as Dean wipes her tears.

The girl laid on a bed furthest from the room, eyes closed with a thin greenish blanket wrapped around her body. She had sweats running down her cheeks to her collarbones as her hands shivers in the darkness of the sulky motel room.

She couldn't help it. The pain in her chest was so intense that her head aches and her vision turns blurry.

She needed someone. Someone to prevent her from doing something she'll regret someday. She needed Dean. And he wasn't there with her.

Dean was on his way back to the hospital with tons of things stuck on his mind. Sam was losing his mind back there in the hospital room. The brown haired man lost his girlfriend, true but he shouldn't be blaming Kayline for everything that happened.

His hands gripped the steering wheel, jaw clenched in anger as he drives through the lazy street in the morning. It was 05:00 and he had left Kayline in the motel room, made sure she's okay and resting though he knows she won't be sleeping by now.

The hospital sign approached him about 4 minutes later, big white building with dreaded parking lot. Not much people were there. The Impala was parked next to a black SUV as Dean gets out of his vehicle in silence. He was trying to control his anger.

He sped off towards Sam's room when he sees his figure exiting the room with an emotionless face.

"Sam." He spoke rather harshly, forcing the younger man to turn around and face him.

"You are not going to get away that easy, Sammy." Dean threatened with a dangerously low voice.

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "What are you going to do, Dean? Spank me?"

And Dean lost it. He threw himself to his brother and starts punching him with boiling rage.

Sam let him; letting Dean punches his body like a rag doll with no fight.

Dean was pissed.

And Sam could care less about it.

Kayline slumped on the bathroom tile, again with red liquid trailing down her arm. She cried with a muffled sobs, letting out droplets of tears as she slowly put the pocket knife down.

She hated herself. She hated her damaged body.

And she couldn't wait for it to end.

**A/N: Err.. reviews? Sorry. I don't know what to say but I finally get the groove back. I'll try. Thanks **


	14. Chapter 13

The Last Voice

Chapter 13

Dean was enraged. He wanted nothing but to teach his brother lessons. Lessons he would like to make sure will never leave his brain.

By the time he gets a grip of himself, Sam was there with bruises and blood coming out of his mouth from his earlier beating. He didn't care, Sam deserved it. And Sam could care less about it.

He lost Jess. A part of him died. A part of him that used to cheer for him as he studies for his scholarship, a part of him that used to cook for him and eats with him everyday.

And she no longer exists. All because a family curse, the whole demonic thing that follows them everywhere throughout their lives even as a kid. The thing that killed their dear mother and the very same thing that ripped their father away from them so violently that the oldest son has to take up the role and prevent the already-torn-family from shattering into pieces.

Sam could not recall any childhood memory of them, the three siblings in a steady household, laughing and playing without having to worry over their father or the oldest brother. There was always Dean taking care of them with their disappearing father, or the three of them at Bobby's place, and even Sam and Kayline at Father Jim's place with Dean and John hunting some evil thing.

He won't lie, he hated his life, no matter how grateful he is for his family, he hoped God would one day realize His mistake and come to him, saying "I'm sorry, son. I put you in the wrong family." And take away all of his memories and let him once again live his life in a steady household and normal family.

But God seems to forget about the Winchesters.

Kayline Winchester felt warm. Like those times when she and her brothers would just cuddle in the blankets and watch Sunday morning cartoons with glasses of chocolate milk in front of them. It was like she was 5 years old again.

But no she wasn't in a comfortable blanket in front of the TV. She was on the bathroom floor. Slumped down with drying blood down her arm and a pocketknife her father gave her on the sink. It was not right.

She wasn't Kayline Winchester. She's someone she didn't even recognize anymore. Her hair is thinning, her body is nothing but skin and bones, and her eyes are lifeless. Unlike the happy Kayline Winchester Dean keeps in his back pocket with a huge smile and a missing teeth.

She wanted to change. Desperately. Oh the things she'd give for the old girl back, for Kayline Winchester without the lifeless eyes.

She didn't try to change, though, because Dean was always there for her. Spoiling her with his acts and talking to her as if she was his little sister again. The one he'd take care of if she scraps her knees after falling off her bright pink bike. She loved Dean's love.

She craved for more. More and more as if she'll die if Dean stops loving her.

Who knows, she might just would.

"You let me down, Sam." Dean spoke sternly through his teeth, watching intensely as his younger brother slowly wipes the blood off his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sam laughed. And the laugh turned into a wicked series of laughter. "Death happened, Dean. It's enough to change someone."

Dean wished he had never asked the question.

"We're screwed, Sam. Dad is missing, your girlfriend is dead-,"

"Fiancé." Sam cut his older brother off.

"What?"

"I was about to purpose her." He answered, teeth chattering in agony as tears run down his face, wiping the blood trails off with the salty water.

And Dean saw how much the young man had lost. How much the demon had taken from him. It was like they were kids again. When some bully vandalize his brand new backpack because Sam was being smart. The big brother instinct in him kicked in just as fast as his anger fades and his fiery green eyes softens.

He understands now that Sam was not being himself, that even though the normal, rational Sammy would always keep his head above the water, his lost was just too much and that he loved her just probably as much as their father had loved their mother. He understands.

"C'mon dude, let's get you cleaned up. Kayline's waiting for us," he said after the younger man stiffens a bit. Sam nodded quietly as he pulls himself together and gets up from the floor.

Now that he let everything out, he feels this pang of pain in his heart, knowing that he had hurt his little sister from his earlier outburst. He didn't know why but it was absolutely him who screamed at her, it was him with his senses that took his anger out on her, blaming her for something that is not her fault. It was entirely his fault.

It will be hard for things to get back like what they used to be. Hell it probably wouldn't, seeing how much damage he had done and how close his siblings had grown without him in the picture for 4 years.

But he still loves her. She is still the little bundle he held in his arms 20 years ago, wrapped in the hospital's pink blanket. The girl who gave him her toothy smile when he and Dean brought her a goldfish they bought from a little pet shop that was closing down with their remaining pocket money.

Was she still the same girl he remembered?

**A/N: it's been like.. a year? Sorry D: but I'm continuing this story :D reviews keep me motivated xD thanks :D**


	15. Chapter 14

The Last Voice

Chapter 14

Kayline checked herself in front of the mirror over and over again, making sure that the hoodie she was wearing had no stains. And sure enough, everything was perfect. The long cut she made on her upper arm hadn't dried yet but she made sure it wasn't leaking blood anymore.

She blinked once, and twice, and thrice, and realized that the dark circles under her eyes weren't going anywhere soon. It didn't even matter. Dean knew about the nightmares and how it had kept her awake almost every night. She didn't need to hide the dark circles from her oldest brother since he knows everything. Everything but one thing.

Dean didn't know that yellow-eyed person was still haunting her sleep. It used to happen once, or twice in a month, three when she got too tired from all the training. The demon would creep from the back of her vision right after her eyes close. He would stand there grinning for no reason with a pair of orbs that flashes in the dark. She knew they were dreams. And it seems the figure knew as well. She would try to move around and his eyes would follow her in the dark.

He was a person. He wasn't a wendigo, or a werewolf, or a vampire, or even a sasquatch. He looked like a human to her. But his piercing stare didn't have an ounce of humanity in them. It took her 5 years to realize that the man in her dreams, was a supernatural being.

She told Dean about him once when she was little. She remembered about Rowan, the teddy bear John bought her when she was four, and how she climbed into Dean's bed after the man with bright yellowish bulb eyes stared at her behind her eyelids.

Dean followed her everywhere after that night. He followed her for two whole weeks to wait in front of the bathroom door before letting his guard down a little to let his sister shower in peace.

Usually he would just stand and follow her with his gaze. But recently, he started approaching her. One or two steps at a time. His grin slowly turned into a frown and by then the man was only a few steps away from her and she could easily recognize the deep furrows in his brows.

She was still staring at her reflection in the mirror when the front door clicked. Kayline figured that Dean was back and rushed out of the bathroom door with her dirty clothes.

Sam kept his gaze down the entire ride. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He wanted to go somewhere warm and forget about everything. Forget about having a family, about the ghosts, the demons, about Kayline, about Jess… especially about Jess. But reality hit him hard in the head, even harder when he realized that the beating Dean gave him left bruises.

He hoped it would have taken them hours, days, weeks even to reach the motel. But it only took them 20 minutes and Sam was certainly not prepared to face his sister. His personal demon.

Dean said nothing as he jammed the key and turned the doorknob. He was too tired to say anything. His mind was too full to register anything right now. All he needed was the bed and perhaps, a few shots of vodka. But no. _Not now_, he said to himself.

Just as Dean turned around to lock the door, the bathroom door opened and a very tired-looking Kayline appeared with a handful of dirty laundry. Sam, who was then looking at her through his bangs, let out an involuntary gasp. She was practically drowning in Dean's old hoodie.

Kayline's hair was unruly. She hadn't even bothered to tie it and left it just as it was in a wavy mess down her back. Her cheekbones were protruding painfully and her skin seemed even duller than he remembered from their little trip just yesterday.

But her eyes struck him the most. They were wide open. Adorned with dark circles that stood out sickeningly. And Sam could see that they were quivering with fear.

Her gasp mirrored his. It was barely audible but loud enough for Dean to drop his keys and rush to her side. Sam watched how quickly Dean reacted to her, how ready Dean was to give up everything for her and that moment, Sam came to a realization.

He was already alone.

No Jess, no Dean, no Kayline, no dad, no one.

They existed in a little twisted circle. Dean, Kayline, and John, all lived to hunt what lurks in the dark. He left them because he thought he could find another future, a life where he doesn't have to constantly hide and run. He went and met Jess and he thought he had everything.

He thought as long as he has her, he wouldn't care what happened to the rest of the world. He had everything. Life, love, laugh, and hope. Everything but one thing.

He had no family.

Dean had taken the clothes Kayline was holding and threw them over his duffel bag. He told her that Sam was going to share the room with them and that she would have to share the bed with Dean. Kayline took everything in silence and nodded quietly.

"I'll just go and take a quick shower now. It won't be long." He said with a tired smile. He caressed her left cheek and went to get a clean shirt, not bothering with the unmoving Sam or the wide-eyed Kayline who was staring at his back. He needed to be alone. It wasn't as if the two of them would start killing each other the moment he stepped inside the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothing and got into the shower, intentionally letting the cold water hit the crook of his neck as he let out a silent groan.

It seems none of them were eager to face tomorrow.

**A/N: AHAHAHAH AN UPDATE. AN UPDATE AFTER 2 YEARS. Kudos to Emilyrose475 for reminding me about this one. And kudos to Supernatural for being so amazing that I easily fell for it all over again :')) Anyways, follow me on twitter! audreyabigails :D Happy reading!**


End file.
